My name is Valera
by LollyLovesAngua
Summary: The story of how a young Vulpix overcame its fears and formed the first ever exclusively wild Pokémon party.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Pokémon fic! Gosh that '**é**' is bugging me already. Forgive me if I drop it in later chapters. At the moment I am only using first generation Pokémon because those are the ones I know best but there are probably going to be newer ones later. Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

* * *

My name is Valera. Most humans haven't got a clue who I am but my story has become something of a legend among Pokémon.

I am a fairly unremarkable Vulpix and so far I have managed to evade capture by the greedy Pokémon trainers that litter my country. One of my very first, and probably one of my worst memories is one that took place when I was just a few months old in the wild.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mommy, I want to go play with Ginger and Charlie!"

"Who on earth are they dear?"

My mother, a proud Ninetales with the nickname 'Hazel' was always very protective of me. She was constantly asking me questions about what I was doing, who I was doing it with and why I was doing it.

"I told you about them, remember? Ginger is the Growlithe that lives in the grass patch at the bottom of the valley. She wants me and Charlie to go and explore the caves in Mt. Moon with her because she thinks there are some firestones hidden in the rocks…"

"I can tell you now there are no firestones there anymore. The Pokémon trainers harvested them all a long time ago. The only place you can find them now is in Pokémarts."

"Can I go anyway?"

She sighed and flicked her nine tails irritably.

"Fine. Just make sure you're back before dark."

"But Mom… we can all do Ember now! We can make our own light! That's the point of going!"

"No buts young lady. My rules are made to be OBEYED."

I dragged my paw in the dirt and lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Okay."

"I didn't hear you."

"Okay!"

I bounded off through the long grass, nipping at the flies as I went. I was so excited about going into Mt. Moon cave my legs were shaking and I nearly tripped over the rocks as I went looking for Ginger.

A loud buzzing noise caused me to stop and look up into the air. A cloud of Yanma flew over my head in the opposite direction to which I was going and they were all shouting to one another. I had no idea what they were saying and frankly I wasn't very interested so I resumed my journey down the hillside and called out to my friends.

"Ginger? Hey, Ginge! Mom said I could go! Where are you?"

I came to the clearing in the grass where Ginger lived in a burrow with her family only to find it completely empty. Searching around, I couldn't find anyone in any of the neighbouring burrows or even in the trees. The thought of being alone when it was getting dark scared me, as young as I was, and I turned to go back up the hill when I was hit in the face with a jet of water.

"Nice one Squirtle! Right between the eyes!"

I shook my head to get the water out of my eyes and saw a young Squirtle and its trainer in front of me. It was crouching low in an attack position with a look of determination on its face. The trainer, a young boy with short black hair and a blue hoodie lifted an arm and issued his next order.

"Now use Skull Bash!"

I dodged just in time to avoid the Squirtle as it dashed towards me, its head lowered like a battering ram. Missing me caused it to stumble and trip in one of the burrows behind me and I saw my chance to escape. I teared past the trainer as fast as my shorts legs would allow and jumped into the long grass, screaming for help as I went.

I didn't dare look back for fear that I would see the trainer and his Pokémon chasing me. Instead, I hurtled through the undergrowth and made my way back up the hill to the ledge where my mother and I lived. I arrived out of breath and scared out of my wits, dizzy and almost certainly about to faint. My mother picked me up by the scruff of my neck and placed me on a rock in front of her.

"Valera? What's happened?"

Her eyes stared deep into mine, trying to find her answer already. I took in a few gulps of air to try and steady myself.

"Trainer! Down... hill! Attacked me!"

My mother's face fell and she turned away to look out over the ledge.

"What Pokémon did he have?"

"Squirtle. He got me with a Water Gun!"

"Did you see any more?"

"No, Mom! I ran!"

The proud Ninetales paced back and forth nervously. I had never seen her so worried before and I was never to see it again either.

"I'm going down there."

"Mom, no!"

She whipped around and was gone before I could pounce on one of her tails to stop her. I knew it was far too dangerous to follow her so I waited with my head in my paws for her to return. Minutes passed and I could hear the trainer shouting more orders at his Pokémon. I was torn between listening to what was happening and not wanting to know so I flopped down on the rock and stuck my toes in my ears, covering myself protectively with my tail.

I have no idea how long I stayed like that for but I must have either fallen asleep or passed out because when I awoke and looked around it was night time. Everything was eerily quiet and still. Only occasionally would a Hoothoot cry out into the dark. I picked up some dead grass in my mouth and lit it with Ember so it glowed and illuminated my surroundings. My mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom?"

My voice sounded strained and lonely in the stillness. My only reply was a couple of Poochyena howling in the distance. Then, a Clefable appeared as if from nowhere on the other side of the rocky ledge.

"Hazel has gone. She has been captured."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I have heard other Pokémon's accounts of what happened that night and most seem to agree that the trainer who had so viciously attacked me had thought my mother was a more impressive catch than a Vulpix and had captured her for his collection. From that point on, I was an orphan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My mother's capture was the beginning of my hatred towards humans and Pokémon trainers alike. What follows is my story from after that day and how I led the first revolution of wild Pokémon against the barbaric Pokémon trainers.

* * *

**Well, that's the prelude (I think that's the right word) up! The next chapter will recount how Valera met her sidekick and how they formed a team against trainers. I haven't actually decided which Pokémon her sidekick is going to be yet so I am open for suggestions! And reviews!**

**XXLollyXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor Valera. I feel responsible for her now because I took her mother away. Being a writer is like having God's power but on a much smaller scale, isn't it? Anyway, I'll stop going all philosophical on you and let you have the second chapter. The winner of choosing Valera's partner's species is... Jeannie McKay! Congrats sweetie, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

After my mother was captured I left Mt. Moon to start a life on my own. I became a shadow that moved only at night, stalking the route between my old home and Cerulean city. Wild Pokémon often took pity on me seeing I was still so young, just like the gang of Rattata who found me asleep under a rock.

"Hey boss! Look what I found! It's a lil' baby Vulpix!" the smallest and dirtiest of the rat Pokémon called out to an unseen entity behind it. I opened my eyes wearily to see that I was surrounded by these tiny purple and white creatures that were all sniffing me excitedly.

"What's going on?" I yawned and stretched. They were only Rattata after all; there was no need to be scared of Pokémon that had a reputation for being weak and cowardly.

The crowd parted and through the gap entered a Raticate. I sat up instantly and leaned backwards away from it. Not only was a Raticate much stronger than a herd of Rattata but this one _stank._ It smelt like it had been bathing in sour milk left in the workplace fridge during the holidays. It looked like it didn't bathe _at all._

"There'sh no need to be afraid little one. The Furfang don't hurt cubsh."

The size of its teeth were clearly impairing its speech but the Rattata must have been used to this. I tried to keep a straight face as Raticate continued.

"What ish one sho young ash you doing alone in our territory?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know this was your territory! If you want me to leave…" I stood up and was about to vacate my makeshift bed when his tail whipped out and blocked my path.

"Don't be shilly, the Furfang are famoush for their hoshpitality. Pleash, don't leave."

He motioned for one of his gang to come forward and a young Rattata dropped a Rawst berry in front of me. For all I knew, it was poisoned but I was so hungry I didn't care. I wolfed it down with spectacular lack of dignity and wiped the juices from my face.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Shaxon! Cooke! Moony! Take thish…" the Raticate lifted an eyebrow encouraging me to tell him my name.

"Valera."

"_Valera _to the gym."

_Gym? _I wondered. I had heard my mother mention gyms before but as she had never seen one she had not been able to tell me very much about them. I had little choice in the matter because Saxon, Cooke and Moony grabbed my legs and escorted me towards Cerulean city before I could say thank you to the Raticate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The doors slid open with an odd noise that sounded like '_schleeup_' and Moony bounded in first. Already I could tell the three Rattata apart but it wasn't hard once you understood their names a little better. Moony had a white patch in the fur on its bottom, Saxon's bright yellow whiskers extended above its head like horns and Cooke was the biggest and the most adventurous. He had already explained to me that Cooke was a similar name to that of a human explorer. I didn't care too much for humans, but I liked this Cooke. He was the one who had kindly given me his Rawst berry.

We dashed inside before the sliding doors could close on our tails and Moony led the way to some stairs on the left of the lobby which we climbed. I was beginning to get nervous, mostly because I could hear Pokémon trainers' voices from far off and I wasn't too keen on meeting another one so soon. At the top of the stairs, Moony scampered to his left and entered a door at the end of a small hallway.

I followed Moony into the room and opposite the entrance was a massive window that filled on side of the room from ceiling to floor. It overlooked a gargantuan hall which resembled a swimming pool more than a battlefield, which it was. Below, a human was standing on a floating platform with a Pokémon by its side. I wanted to look away but I felt drawn to it. Besides, the human was facing away from me and wouldn't notice me unless I banged on (or smashed) the window. At the other end of the pool, another human was stood, so far away that it was almost invisible. Saxon and Moony had jumped onto a buffet table at the far end of the room that we inhabited and began loading plates' contents into a sack they had left in a hiding place previously. They didn't need my help as they had done this many times before so I chose to watch the battle instead.

The glass was so thick I couldn't hear anything that was being said but dialogue wasn't necessary to understand a battle. The trainer at the far end of the gym threw a Pokéball high into the air. It landed in the water and at first nothing happened but after a pause a towering Gyarados leapt up from the pool in a shower of glittering water. It flew through the air before landing back down in the pool again with a splash which sent a wave crashing against the sides of the room itself. The other trainer simply lifted an arm and directed the Pokémon beside it to go forward and attack the Gyarados. The small brown creature hesitated before begrudgingly lowering itself into the pool and swimming towards it.

I was surprised that the Pokémon could swim, it was roughly the same size as me and it was carrying a large bone in one hand which it was using like a paddle. On top of that, it was wearing a skull for a helmet which looked extremely heavy and indeed, the poor thing was losing the fight to stay afloat.

I paced back and forth in front of the window. This poor Pokémon was going down; there was no question about that. Could I help it? I'd never swum a stroke in my life and I doubted I was going to be a natural. Anyway, this was a battle between trainers; I had no right to go barging in to help a Pokémon struggling to swim. I sat down again to watch whilst my Rattata friends continued loading up their sacks.

The Gyarados was the first to make a move. It powered its way towards the opponent's Pokémon and in one swift movement had it firmly between its jaws. It was using BiteThe tiny brown Pokémon was stood on its tongue and pushed on the roof of the Gyarados' mouth with its bone. It didn't work and the poor thing collapsed and disappeared inside the cavernous mouth. Gyarados dove back under the water and headed towards the side of the pool. When it was just a few feet away, it opened its mouth and spat the creature onto the side. It sat there for a moment gasping for breath as the dragon Pokémon watched it carefully. It was toying with it.

The opponent was screaming at his Pokémon to do something but it appeared not to be able to hear him. Instead, it got to its feet and started to run along the edge of the pool with Gyarados following it intently. As it was about the reach the end and escape, Gyarados jumped up and knocked it back into the water with its tail. Was that Tail Whip? I felt so sorry for the Pokémon as it resurfaced again only to be pounced on by the Gyarados with its mouth wide open. For the second time this match it was stuck inside the Water Pokémon's mouth and unable to get out.

Gyarados raised itself on its tail so it stood clear of the water facing my window. I could see its eyes and in them, I saw a mischievous desire to cause havoc. I barely had time to sprint to the other side of the room before it released the Pokémon in a Hydro Pump that fired straight through the glass and into the centre of the room where it lay twitching. The Rattata dropped their sack in shock before scooping it up again and dashing out of the room before any trainers came to retrieve the poor soul. I was rooted to the spot but my pity for the Pokémon that had been beaten so badly caused me to approach it and poke it into conciousness.

"Hey, are you all right?"

It groaned feebly and opened one eye.

"What do _you _think, smartass?" It pushed itself to its feet and shook water out of its skull helmet. "Never doing _that _again."

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

"Cos Alistair told me to. Why else?"

"It must have hurt."

"It did." It paced across the room to the table where it pulled the tablecloth down and used it to wipe its bone dry. _Bone dry?_ I thought. _That's what they mean…_

"I'm not leaving until Alistair comes to find me. If he ever does. I'm interested to see whether he cares enough or not. He's only interested in winning Gym badges."

"Why?" It gave me a withering look and explained in a slow sarcastic voice,

"That's what trainers _do._ They beat each other. No, I correct myself. Us Pokémon beat each other up for them. They're too wimpy to do it themselves."

"I agree."

It looked at me again, properly this time.

"What did you say your name was, Vulpix?"

"I didn't. It's Valera."

"Valera. How fluffy. You have the privilege of conversing with Sir Doctor of Tardis." It made a mock bow before it doubled up and slapped its thigh, laughing vociferously to itself. "Sorry. I'm just kidding. I'm Colin the Cubone. And stuck with it unfortunately. I never found out where that Name Rater lives." Colin held his hand out for me to shake and I took it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

I looked around.

"It doesn't look as if your trainer is coming back…"

"Isn't he? Sod him then, I don't feel like trying to nut that Gyarados again even if he paid me to. I'm outta here."

He bolted for the doorway but hooked his bone on it before he left to stop himself and threw a backwards glance towards me.

"You comin?"

I considered it only for a moment.

"Yeah!"

* * *

AND that was chapter two! Thanks muchly for reading it and kudos to you if you understood the Doctor Who reference. I couldn't resist. Well, you know what to do. Review!!!!!!!

XXLollyXX


End file.
